Música mata mentiras
by Boomxy
Summary: La música refleja nuestra alma de una manera acústica. No se le puede mentir a la música, pues son los sentimientos en libre albedrío. Siempre vas a expresar tu verdad en ellos.


Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo que Marinette le habia dicho hacía ya algun tiempo habia sucedido; Sus mentiras le habían terminado por explotar en su rostro, y lo que más le causaba la furia que estaba sintiendo era que su compañera de clases no habia tenido nada que ver con eso. Simplemente ella ya no pudo seguir con la gran red de mentiras que habia dicho durante su estadía en el Françoise Dupont.

No pudo soportar la ser cuestionada por sus compañeros, quienes hasta hace poco se habían dedicado a admirarla y buscar su bienestar, ahora simplemente la veían con molestia.

Pues, todos y cada uno de ellos se habían levantado sin importar encontrarse en medio de la clase para enfrentarla, pues se sentían traicionados.

Y sí, quizás si habia mentido para obtener la atención que de forma desesperada buscaba, para encajar y no sentirse inferior en aquel grupo que parecía ser integrado de personas increíblemente dotadas en cada una de sus cualidades.

Pero no todo eran mentiras, o al menos a la larga dejaron de serlo.

Sí, pensaba que Rose y Juleka al igual que Iván y Mylène hacían una linda pareja, eso no era una mentira.

También pensaba que Alix era una buena atleta, y que si se lo proponía podía derrotar a Kim en cualquier desafío.

A sus ojos; Max, Nathaniel, Nino e incluso Marinette eran personas talentosas, aunque claro, nunca se atrevería a decir esto último en alto.

Todas esas eran pocas de las verdades que habia dicho en su estadía, pero ahora con toda esa fachada que se habia esforzado tanto en construir, ellos dudaban de la poca verdad que habia existido en sus palabras.

Que si bien al principio eran mentiras banales, con el paso del tiempo pudo darse cuenta que no solo eran eso.

Enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas, abrazándose a si misma mientras sentía la rabia en su garganta acumularse.

Nadie tenía la culpa de la posición en la que se encontraba, pero estaba claro que deseaba desatar su furia contra alguien. Y, al sentir ese cumulo tan grande de energía negativa en su interior pensó que quizás _Hawkmoth_ actuaria con ella, y podría liberar aquella furia contra los héroes de París, en especial Ladybug.

Levantó su cabeza, con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro, buscando con su mirada aquella mariposa oscura que podría hacerle olvidar aquel mal trago de forma momentánea.

Pero solo se pudo encontrar con la calma que el rio Sena intentaba transmitirle.

Fue entonces que una curiosa melodía llegó a sus oídos, haciéndole que prestara atención un poco más a su alrededor.

Pronto se encontró a la distancia con un joven sentado en una de las bancas frente al rio con una guitarra entre sus manos, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados mientras que sus dedos se movían con suavidad entre las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Una melodía melancólica, si le preguntaban. Y realmente en aquellos momentos no era de gran ayuda para su sentir.

De pronto sintió como su tristeza y furia albergada desaparecía para encontrarse ahora molesta ante aquella persona, pues simplemente parecía que gustaba de hacer miserables a las personas con aquella tonada.

La idea de almacenar más sentimientos negativos y buscar una forma de sacar todo lo que llevaba guardando en su garganta desapareció por completo, sintiendo el valor suficiente para tomar una pequeña piedra del suelo y lanzarla en dirección a él.

No era algo propio de ella, pues siempre intentaba poner su _mejor cara_, por más falsa que fuese, para obtener lo que quería. Pero ¿Ahora que importaba aquello?

La piedra dio justo en la cabeza del varón, quien al abrir los ojos, levanto su mirada para observar en la dirección de donde aquel golpe habia surgido, observándola confundido.

― ¿Disculpa? ― cuestionó él, buscando una explicación a la mirada llena de furia que aquellos ojos color aceituna le otorgaban.

― No, no te disculpo ― espetó entre dientes, golpeando el suelo con su puño ― ¡Ve y toca esa música deprimente en otro lugar que no estoy de buen humor para sentirme peor! ― exclamó, girándose para dejar de observarlo, dirigiendo su vista de nueva cuenta al rio Sena.

Él enarcó una ceja, bastante divertido ante la actitud de la adolescente.

Si mal no recordaba, en más de una ocasión la habia visto en cubierta con su hermana Juleka y un par de amigas más.

Pero, era totalmente diferente a lo que podía recordar. No se encontraba sonriendo todo el rato, encantada de recibir halagos o alardeando de algo de forma sutil.

― Creo que es un espacio público, así que estas en total libertad de marcharte ― respondió él de forma amable, haciendo una pausa ― Y en todo caso, no es que quisiera tocar algo como esto, simplemente no puedo evitarlo ¿Sabes? La música refleja nuestra alma de forma acústica, no se le puede engañar ― agregó tranquilo, levantando sus hombros restándole importancia.

Ella frunció el ceño ¡Que tenía ese día con restregarle en la cara que era una mentirosa y que todos sus engaños le habían explotado en la cara por su propia culpa!

Bramó, a la par que se levantaba y sacudía sus posaderas de la tierra, dispuesta a irse de aquel lugar, sintiendo como aquella ráfaga de sentimientos negativos la azotaba de nuevo.

Él la observó irse en silencio, para después dirigir su vista a algo muy particular que se dirigía hacia ella; Una mariposa negra sobrevolaba el lugar, con dirección obvia a aquella compañera de clase de Juleka.

Se levantó de forma automática, tomando su guitarra entre sus manos mientras apresuro el paso hacia ella.

Lila se quedó pasmada en cuanto aquel _extraño_ chico se colocó frente a ella, impidiéndole continuar con su camino.

Al observarlo de cerca, pensó que ya lo habia visto en algun lado, pero no podía evocar nada en su memoria. Pronto olvidó ese pensamiento, haciendo una mueca con su rostro en señal de desagrado.

― Te pido de la forma más atenta que me des permiso de pasar ― una voz _más_ aguda salió de sus labios, intentando recomponer aquella mascara de mentiras para zafarse de aquel joven de una vez por todas.

― Oh, ¿Qué pasó con la señorita hostilidad de hace un momento? ― intentó bromear, observando de reojo como aquella oscura mariposa aún seguía cerca de ellos, pero parecía haber desistido ― Mira, mi intención no era hacerte sentir peor por cualquier cosa que estés pasando, simplemente tocaba la guitarra y eso fue lo que salió ― se explicó, con dificultad. Pues, él no era bueno con las palabras.

Lila desvió su mirada de él, observando el piso de forma fija, sin saber si aquello era una especie de disculpa.

Aunque, a decir verdad, él no habia hecho nada.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, recapitulando las palabras de él, sintiéndose _absurda_. ¿Cómo es que alguien podía ser _así_ de honesto de buenas a primeras sin tener la intención de dañar a alguien?

Sintió nuevamente un nudo en su garganta, recordando el como ella no lo habia sido con sus compañeros de clase, ni maestros ni su propia madre.

― Hey ¿Estas bien? ― se atrevió a preguntar, tomándola de un hombro al ver como simplemente se habia quedado en silencio. Pensando que, quizás algo realmente malo le habia ocurrido.

― No, lo estoy ― fue completamente honesta por primera vez en el día, apretando sus puños permitiéndose sentir molestia consigo misma por soltar aquello de forma repentina ― ¿Pero por qué debería decirle a alguien que no conozco y que simplemente me molesto con su música depresiva? ― cuestionó, levantando su rostro para encararlo.

Lila lo observo directamente a aquellos ojos azules brillantes, como si de un mismo desafío se tratara.

Él, por su parte, se sintió aliviado al ver aquella oscura mariposa marcharse del lugar, entendiendo que quizás las emociones negativas de aquella chica se habían apartado, al menos, de forma momentánea.

― Mi nombre es Luka ― se presentó ― Ahora me conoces ¿No? Entonces no veo problema alguno por que me cuentes que te sucede si eso es lo que deseas ― le animó, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Ella observó la mano de él, dudosa en aceptarla o no.

No tenía amigos con quien hablar, pues todos habían descubierto sus mentiras y se encontraban increíblemente heridos.

Sabía que su madre no quería hablar con ella por mentirle tanto tiempo sobre su ausencia en el instituto.

Y, realmente sentía que debía hablarlo. Quería ser sincera con alguien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, para su desgracia, ya no tenía nadie con quien serlo.

No sin que dudaran de sus palabras.

― Lila ― acotó ella, tomando su mano aun con indecisión.

Luka sonrió, tirando de ella con delicadeza indicándole que se sentara con él en el suelo, estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

Mientras ella hablaba de lo sucedido durante ese día, él se dedicó a tocar la guitarra de forma suave para que se entremezclara con la voz de ella, intentando ayudar con eso a que sus verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos salieran al aire, pues parecía ser que era eso lo que necesitaba.

Entendiendo que, aquella chica que habia visto en varias ocasiones había visto en la cubierta en compañía de su hermana, era una máscara que se habia puesto para _intentar_ encajar.

Y que aquella adolescente de mal carácter que le habia arrojado una piedra totalmente molesta, quizás era una de sus verdaderas facetas.

― Crees que todo el mundo te odia por tus mentiras ― Soltó el, deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra, para observarla fijamente.

― No lo creo, estoy segura. No creí que las mentiras que decía lastimarían a las personas, simplemente eran mentiras sobre mi persona y ― hizo una pausa, haciendo un mohín con sus labios ― También sobre una chica que no creyó en mí ― confesó con un largo suspiro.

― Las mentiras lastiman, pues ahora tus compañeros piensan que todo lo que les has dicho son solo eso, mentiras, a pesar de que lo que pensabas de ellos no lo eran. Destruiste la confianza que tenían en ti ― se atrevió a ser sincero, observando como ella fruncía su ceño.

Luka supo entonces que eso era algo que Lila sabia, pero era claro que escuchar la verdad de la boca de otra persona nunca sería fácil.

― Eso lo sé. No creerán en mis palabras de nuevo ― soltó una risa un tanto amarga ― Una chica que no me agrada me lo advirtió, y odio que tenga la razón ahora mismo ― agregó haciendo puños sus manos, para después suspirar de nueva cuenta.

Él se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos, para después colocar su guitarra sobre ella.

Lila observó sus acciones, extrañada.

― Si no creen tus palabras, demuéstralo haciendo algo que en lo cual resulta imposible mentir ― hizo una pausa, sonriendo ante el rostro confundido de ella ― Uno no le puede mentir a la música, Lila ― añadió.

― ¿Estás loco? ― pregunto sin siquiera pensarlo ― ¿Cómo podrían saber que digo la verdad tocando una guitarra? ― cuestionó de nueva cuenta, incrédula ante las palabras de él.

― Tú misma lo has dicho, mi _música deprimente_ te hizo sentir peor. Yo te explique que simplemente fue algo que salió espontaneo, y se escuchó melancólico, porque así es como me sentía ― se explicó, intentando olvidar los recuerdos que llegaron a su mente en el momento que habia tocado la guitarra y ella le habia escuchado ― No se le puede mentir a la música, son nuestros sentimientos en libre albedrío ― agregó, tomando con delicadeza las manos de ella para acomodarlas en torno a la guitarra, sonriendo satisfecho al ver como ella no se negaba ante sus acciones.

Ella observó sus manos posicionadas sobre la guitarra, sintiéndose confundida. ¿Realmente podría tener razón?

― No se tocar la guitarra ― confesó luego de un momento en silencio ― Tampoco sé, si llegara a aprender a tocar, si esto llegase a funcionar ― comentó no muy convencida, levantando su mirada hacia él.

― Puedo enseñarte, si prometes que no faltaras más a clases ― ofreció, pasando con delicadeza sus manos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra que emitió un sonido alegre a pesar de no estar tocando alguna nota en especifica ― Y, realmente pienso que puede hacerlo, pues la _música mata mentiras_ ― era algo de lo que estaba convencido.

Después de todo, aquella tonada que habia salido de la guitarra de forma espontánea ya no sonaba melancólica como minutos atrás. Ahora reflejaban su nuevo estado de ánimo.

Lila lo observó no muy convencida, para después asentir con su cabeza.

Preguntándose si aquella frase tenía que ver con la forma en la que se habia logrado sincerar con aquel completo desconocido.

Y, cuando se atrevió a imitar el movimiento de él con sus propias manos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra, una nota con tonos de alegría había salido de ella, y no podía negar que, en efecto, ese era su estado de ánimo actual.

[…]

.

.

Este fanfic fue hecho para una persona muy chida, Cupido_Solitario (Mi querida aby!). Alguien que me ha apoyado desde prácticamente mi inicio en el fandom, así que ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y, realmente espero que esto sea de tu agrado. Manejar a Luka y Lila realmente ha sido un reto, pues cuando lo has mencionado me quedé en blanco. De hecho, recibí algo de ayuda de mi señor Poncho (¡Quien también dice feliz cumpleaños!)

Y, a quienes lean esto. Espero que haya sido también de su agrado. Es algo nuevo para mi, pero he quedado satisfecha.

¡Un beso enorme!


End file.
